


Alfred Knows

by Abbyromana



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyromana/pseuds/Abbyromana
Summary: Alfred is there for Dick once again.





	Alfred Knows

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Livejournal page.
> 
> Okay, HUGE disclaimer with this fanfic.  
> This was my very first Batman fanfic ever. Prior to this one, I had never written anything in this fandom. Obviously, that's change. So please forgive for OOC and inconsistencies to canon current and at the time.  
> Also, at the time I wrote this I had not read DC comics in more than a decade. Thanks to my brother I was thrown back in post Batman's death and Battle for the Cowl. I just finished reading Stephanie Brown's first volume of Batgirl and the first two volumes of Dick and Damian's Batman and Robin comic. I knew little to nothing about how Bruce died and the actual dynamic among the batfamily. Now, I know better. 
> 
> At the time, I really wanted to write some angsty stuff. Not wanting to damage my original intent, I'm reposting with only minor edits.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. :)

Alfred had lived and worked at Wayne Manor for longer than the current residents had been alive. He knew every inch of it from attic to batcave. And yet, he could not recall a time the old place had seemed so full. Since the untimely deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne, no more than maybe two or three people, besides himself, stayed at the expansive Manor. More recent events had changed that.  
  
Remembering the the dark events of the last few weeks caused a sharp stab in the old man's chest. A sob threatened to choke him.  Squeezing his eyes shut, he fought off the burning tears yearning for release.  
  
_No. I won’t. Not now._  
  
Drawing in several deep breaths, he brought his emotions under control not for the first time. He returned to his night activities, until he heard footsteps approaching his bedroom. Grazing towards the doorway, Alfred saw the familiar, bandaged form of Dick Grayson.   
  
“Master Richard,” greeted Alfred.

He quickly took note of the redness and exhaustion in Dick’s eyes. It was an all too familiar sight among all the residence of Wayne Manor. Sadly, Alfred had gotten use to it. However, there was something more in the deep blue eyes. There was a familiar question lingering in them. It was almost the very same question that Dick asked more than twelve year ago, back  when he first came to live at Wayne Manor. 

 

oOo

Alfred had been putting away the dinner dishes when he heard a familiar, young voice. “Is it true, Alfred?”  
  
The ever attentive butler glanced over his shoulder to spot Master Bruce’s seven year old ward, rubbing his left eye with his small fist. “Master Richard, what are you still doing up? It’s well past your bedtime.”  
  
In a tired voice, Dick said, “I couldn’t sleep. I kept thinking about... what Bruce said.”  
  
Stepping over to Dick, Alfred knelt before the boy with a smile. “What precisely are you referring to, young sir?”  
  
Lowering his fist, Dick’s brow furrowed. Alfred thought the line of ridges looked out of place on a boy of his age. “The ache… the pain,” Dick explained slowly, “of losing my parents… Bruce said it would never really go away. Is that true?”  
  
Alfred’s lips parted to speak but no words came. He wanted to reassure the boy, provide the parental comfort that Master Bruce did not. In Alfred's opinion, the man behind the Batman cowl was too focused on being honest with the boy, choosing to strengthen the boy’s will and body. He thought nothing of the broken heart.   
  
Alfred felt there was much more that the boy needed. For one, Dick needed a father far more than a mentor. This was something Alfred had tried to get across to Master Bruce with much difficulty.  
  
_An orphan may understand another orphan’s feelings, but he does not necessarily know the best way to help him heal._  
  
Sighing deeply, Alfred shook his head before meeting the pair of tired, blue eyes again. Alfred wanted to say something comforting to Dick. He just couldn't find the right words.  

 

oOo

Dick's tight voice drew Alfred back to the present. “Well, Alfred?”

The same tired, blue eyes were staring at him. They were seeking an answer, but they were far wiser than those of the seven year old. Despite being part of the dynamic duo, leading the first young team of heroes, and eventually, adventuring out on his own, Dick still looked like the frightened seven year old searching for answers.  
  
Alfred’s head dipped. “Loss is never easy, Master Richard, as we’ve all come to learn...” He drew in a ragged breath; the ache of earlier returned. “It’s quite potent and lingering… as you very well know.”  
  
Dick nodded in agreement, dropping his gaze to the ground. “I know.” His voice sound octave higher than normal.   
  
Alfred knew he could have left it there, just as he had done when Dick was seven. That’s what Master Bruce would want. And when Alfred was younger, he would have appeased Master Bruce. However, Bruce Wayne was dead.

Alfred made a decision. Straightening his back, he stepped away from the half-made bed. Lifting both of his eyebrows, he stated, “Of course, it must be said a loss doesn’t mean the end.”  
  
Slowly, the younger man's gaze rose to once again meet Alfred. There was a curious and somewhat confused look. His lips parted as if to ask, but his words were cut off by the clatter from down the hall.

Both Dick and Alfred looked out the doorway. For a split second, Damian and Stephanie dashed past. The looks of irritation and panic was written on their faces, respectively.  
  
"This is your fault, fatty!" yelled Damian as Stephanie scowled at him.  
  
Alfred softly chuckled to himself, before he stepped up beside Dick. The younger man was still watching the pair with a raised eyebrow. “I think you’ll find, Master Richard that life in all its beauty and bizarreness still offers new chances… and opportunities.”  
  
The voice of Tim interrupted Alfred. “Wait until I get my hands on you two!” A second later, Tim covered in a strange white powder ran past.  
  
“Hey!” called out the voice of Barbara from someplace down the hall. “Some of us are trying to get some sleep!”  
  
“And I’d say some of these can bring new, interesting… and quite pleasant surprises,” Alfred explained.

Dick looked back at him still with a surprised expression. "Surprise is right." He looked like he wanted to chuckle, but something dark moved across his face. "But..."

Alfred placed a hand on Dick's shoulder as he gave the younger man a sad smile. "I know. It's not a replacement... for what we’ve lost. Still, they can help the heart to mend. Perhaps in time the pain won’t seem as bad as it does now... much as Master Bruce felt when you... Master Tim… and the others joined our bat family.”  
  
Dick just stared at him for a moment, and Alfred held his gaze. A moment later, a broad smile broke across Dick’s face. “You’re right, Alfred,” he said, “as usual. Thank you.”  
  
"Of course, sir," Alfred said with a knowing wink.


End file.
